The invention relates to an actuating device for an exhaust flap of a supercharging pressure control of turbocharged internal combustion engines.
In generic actuating devices noises may occur as a result of bearing clearances and joint clearances and as a result of excitation caused by operational vibrations of the internal combustion engine and by exhaust gas pulsations and are observed especially at the beginning deactivation of the compressor-side supercharging pressure or when the exhaust flap begins to withdraw from its valve seat in the exhaust pipe or also when the exhaust flap is open. The noises can also be caused as a result of high frequency impacting of the exhaust flap upon its valve seat, or as a result of resonance vibrations in the actuating device.